pbjotterfandomcom-20200213-history
The Singin' Kid/Transcript
Opal: "The Singin' Kid" Crowd: (chanting) Odella! Odella! Odella! Jelly: I can't believe it. My favorite singer in the whole world, right here in Lake Hoohaw. Mayor Jeff: Ladies and gentlemen, give a big, Lake Hoohaw welcome to Odella Otter. Crowd: Ya'ay, ya'ay! ~The Biggest Little Thing~ Otter Ooh ooh ooh Inside of me There's a big great big voice Sayin' "Go friend, I've got no choice" I'm a star, got my limousine My face is on the front of every magazine This otter's gotta do what a otter do Everybody's lovin' me now through and through Stage and screen, yeah, I'm a star machine I'm the biggest little thing to hit the scene I'm the biggest little thing this lake has seen, yeah! (song ends, crowd cheers) Jelly: Wow, what a star. (Changes to PB&J at the dunk tank) Peanut: Are you ready, Dad? Ernest: Ready! Butter: Hee hee hee. Hee hee hee. Jelly: Now! (PB&J all toss balls which hit a target, dead-center. Ernest is dunked in the water.) Mayor Jeff: (over sound system) Attention, please. The singing tryouts are about to begin. Jelly: I gotta give this a try. (PB&J run off screen) Ernest: Hey, where did everybody go? ~Talkin' About Hoohaw Lake~ Flick A cut above the rest, ha! We got love in a feathered nest Where are all the chickadees agree There's no place we'd rather be We're flockin' and a 'rockin', for goodness sake Talkin' about Hoohaw Lake, yeah! No change, you're beautiful. (silence, sound of crickets chirping ) Flick: Tough crowd. (Flick exits the stage and Mayor Jeff takes his place.) Mayor Jeff: Okay. Last, but certainly not least, we have Jelly Otter. (crowd cheers) ~From Our Heart~ Jelly From the start We take what we've been given From our heart, everything that we do Never part, from the love that we're livin' And to our friends, we've gotta be truuuuuue! (crowd cheers and applauds) Mayor Jeff: (joining Pinch, Jelly and Flick) Well, I wanna say that all of the singers were really amazing, in their own way. So it was a very tough decision. But the judges have decided. The winner is…Jelly Otter! Jelly: Wow, I'm the winner. Thank you, Mayor Jeff. Thank you, everybody. Mayor Jeff: Congratulations, Jelly. Your song will be a highlight performance on the last day of the fair. (Diagonal sidewipe to off-stage, where the others have gathered to congratulate Jelly.) Butter: Jelly! Peanut: Nice going, Jel. Jelly: Thanks, Peanut. Flick: I wish I could sing at the fair. But, I gotta admit it, Jelly. Ya' sure sang great. Jelly: Thanks, Flick! Pinch: You know, Jelly, you're going to be a star. Jelly: Wow, a star? (Scene changes to the Otter family household) Jelly: (singing) Everything may come to you. But above it all you gotta be true! (stops singing and picks up a copy of "Otter Beat") Wow, singing at the Lake Hoohaw County Fair. I really hit the big time now. (Jelly imagines herself standing in the spotlight on a stage, dressed like Odella Otter) Jelly: Maybe I'll even get a record deal, like Odella Otter. (A series of records is shown: "Jelly Otter," "Jelly - Who's That Otter?," "Jelly - Material Mammal" Crowd chants "Jelly, Jelly, Jelly!" Fantasy sequence ends.) Pinch: Jelly?! Jelly: Huh? Pinch: Jelly?! Jelly?! Jelly: Hey, Pinch. Pinch: Jelly, it's time for our dress-up tea party. Jelly: Sorry, Pinch. I don't have time for any dinky tea parties. After all, I'm a famous singer now. (Pinch looks shocked and walks away.) Wow, I've got a million things to do before my big performance. (Butter walks in) Butter: Jelly play? Jelly: No time! We have work to do. (She picks up a clipboard with pen and paper attached.) Okay, Butter. All famous singers need a personal assistant, so you will be my personal assistant. Butter: Okay. Jelly: I'm gonna need cool clothes and sunglasses. Butter: Wata. Jelly: A special hairdo. A private dressing room with fancy bottled water. Butter: Wata. Jelly: And lots of lots of little peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Butter: PB&J. Jelly: Smooth, not crunchy. Butter: Smooth! Jelly: Have you got all that Butter? Butter: (nods) Tee hee hee. (holds up the clipboard, which is full of scribbles) (Scene changes to Munchy and Peanut playing outside) Munchy: Space creatures have us surrounded, Ranger Peanut. We can't hold them off much longer. Especially with these cardboard tubes. Peanut: Shh, we're pretending, remember? (heroic voice) Fear not, Ranger Munchy. Ranger Jelly and Ranger Butter will help us fend them off. (They head inside, only to be stopped by Butter. Who's standing outside Jelly's door, with now has a star with her name affixed to it.) Peanut: Hey, Butter. Do you and Jelly wanna play Space Rangers with us? (Butter knocks on Jelly's door.) Jelly: Sorry, no autographs right now. But if you leave your name with my personal assistant, Butter, (Butter crosses her arms) I might be able to give you one later. (She closes the door) Peanut and Munchy: Personal assistant?! (Slide wipe to next scene. Peanut, Pinch and Flick are all gathered around a cardboard box with a number of items on top, dressed up as knights and princess.) Flick: This is our best castle ever. Pinch: (putting a flower on the castle) And the prettiest! Jelly: (loud and off-key, dressed as a pop star) Sometimes things can go so wrong, But I know I'm not alone, Friends and family keep my strong, Deep down I know that I belong. (As she continues, she stumbles forward and knocks over their castle.) Peanut: Jelly, you wrecked our castle! Flick: Why don't you watch where you're walking? Jelly: Why don't you watch where I'm walking? Pinch: Jelly Otter, what are you doing? Jelly: Hmp. (She leaves and Butter tags after her.) (Scene changes. Triumphant music plays as the fair resumes.) Mayor Jeff: (over public address system) Welcome, everybody, to the Lake Hoohaw County Fair. Peanut: Whaddya you guys wanna do next? Mayor Jeff: And now the main stages proudly present a special performance by Jelly Otter. (Munchy, Pinch and Flick cross their arms and make angry faces.) Peanut: Come on, guys. She is my sister and she's still our friend. (The others give each other a look and nod. They all run to the stage. Backstage, Jelly is powdering her face.) Mayor Jeff: Okay, Jelly, you're up next. Good luck. Jelly: I'm ready, Mayor Jeff. (off-key) If your dreams seem oh-so-farrrr.. (stops suddenly, coughs) Mayor Jeff: And now, let's have a nice hand for a great young singer. Jelly Otter! Jelly Otter! Uh, excuse me, folks. I'm sure she'll be out here any second now. (Peanut and Butter run backstage. They find Jelly sobbing.) Peanut: Jelly, what's the matter? Jelly: (scratchily) It's my voice. Peanut: What happened to it? Jelly: Well, I guess I was just singing so much I overused it. Oh, Peanut, what am I gonna do? Peanut: Hey, maybe your throat is just dry. Here, drink some lemonade. Jelly: (still scratchy) Hey, that's great lemonade. (tosses the empty cup in the trash) Well, Peanut, I think there's only one thing left to do. Peanut: '''You go buy me another lemonade? '''Jelly: Actually, I was hoping we could a do a Noodle Dance. Please, Peanut? Peanut: Well, I'll think, (crosses his arms) but I can't promise I'll dance. (The Noodle Dance sequence begins) Noodle, use your noodle Noodle, do the noodle dance Jelly: I've got it! I'll just take some magic voice spray and presto, my voice will be good as new. Peanut: That'd be great, Jelly. Do you have any magic voice spray? Jelly: Mmm. I guess not. Peanut: I wish I could lend you my voice for a little while. That's it! I could build a voice-borrower machine and take my voice out and give it to you. (He babbles into an imaginary machine.) Jelly: Do you know how to build a voice-borrower machine, Peanut? Peanut: Not exactly. But it does give me an even better idea. Maybe we can all lend you our voices for a while. Jelly: Huh? Peanut: What if the whole Lake Hoohaw Funky Band sang with you? Jelly: But I acted like such a show-off bigshot. Do you really think anyone would want to help me? Peanut: I know they will, Jelly. That's what friends are for. Let's go. (They run off to ask. Scene changes to Flick doing a bad comedy routine.) Flick: So then the duck says, "Well, if I quack like that, I wouldn't need to talk about her." Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Ah ha ha. Ha ha ha ha ha ha. (silence, sound of crickets chirping) ''Man, tough crowd. (walks off-stage)'' Jelly: (whispering from behind a curtain) Mayor Jeff. (whispers in his ear) Mayor Jeff: Uh huh. Folks, it's time to continue with our scheduled program wi- with one slight change. Please welcome the Lake Hoohaw Funky Singers. ~From Our Heart (Full Cast)~ Peanut If your dreams seem oh so far Just remember who you are Munchy Everything may come to you All But to yourself you gotta be true From the start Peanut We take what we've been given All From our heart Flick Everything that we do All Never part Pinch From the love that we're livin’ All] And to our friends we gotta be true Jelly (My voice, it's back!) Sometimes things can go so wrong But I know I'm not alone Friends and family keep me strong Deep down, I know that I belong All In a mirror, you can see Anything you wanna be Everything may come to you But above it all you gotta be true From the start Peanut We take what we've been given All From our heart Flick Everything that we do All Never part from the love that we're livin' And to our friends we gotta be true. (crowd applauds and cheers, the group exits from backstage) Peanut: Wow, what a show. Jelly: Everybody, there's something I wanna say to all of you. I just wanna say that I'm sorry for acting like such a big showoff before. I guess I was trying so hard to be a star, I kinda forgot how to be a good friend. But you guys are the best friends an otter could ever have and I won't ever forget that again. Thanks, everybody. Others: You're welcome! Jelly: Now let's get back to the fair! Others: Yeah! (They start to walk off, but are mobbed by a crowd. Flashbulbs pop.) Ernest: Hooray for the Lake Hoohaw Funky Singers! (All cheer and laugh.) Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts